In the closet
by Swizzlesticks101
Summary: An alternative first meeting for Arizona and Callie. Disclaimer I do not own the characters all characters belong to shonda Rhimes /ABC etc
1. Chapter 1

To say the morning had been busy was an understatement, a huge pile up on the free way had delayed a number of the nurses getting in so Arizona had found herself for at least the fifth time that morning trying to fathom out the so called simplistic order of the store room.

Gauze, check, 5ml syringe, check, Foley catheter ...not check

She found herself cursing silently under her breath as she scanned the myriad of shelves and drawers, exasperation getting the better of her, finally exclaiming out loud 'damn it'.

It had been three months since she had made the move from John Hopkins and whilst she was more than aware it would take time adjusting she could still find herself comparing Seattle Grace with her previous hospital. A place where she instantly knew where things were, a place where she felt comfortable and also a place where she shone clinically but well and truly sucked on a personal level. Snapping back into reality she chastised herself as she knew deep down that the move was right, right for her career and right for her life, too many skeletons in too many closets.

Her eyes continued to skim the packets and packets of sterile medical equipment and then they fell onto something that she certainly wasn't expecting to find in a hospital supply cupboard. Halting her in her tracks she stood silently trying to take in the scene before her.

She didn't know what to look at first, the oh so shapely ass that seemed to pop even in a pair of scrubs, the long shapely legs attached to that ass, the muscly arms pushing up their owner from the floor into an almost naughty doggy style position or the raven locks which, although tied back in a messy pony tail, still managed to flow down their owners back.

The mysterious figure before her then began to reverse on their knees at a comically rapid pace, so as not to startle the obviously hiding form Arizona coughed lightly so as to alert them to her presence. On hearing the cough the figure stopped their rapid reverse and halted in their tracks.


	2. Authors note

Authors note.

_**Wow, thanks for all of the support, only put these up as a bit of a test. Been a keen reader of fanfiction for a while then finally stumped up the courage to put something up.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has written a review and for the tips.**_

_**Have got the next sections planned out but am happy to take any prompts for future one shots.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. - Hi sorry for the delay in updates, just started a new job and been crazy busy. Have been working on my writing style so hope you approve. thanks for the reviews and prompts, will try and include them in upcoming chapters.**

Chapter Three

The kneeling figured halted their rapid reverse and remained very still. Arizona was expecting the owner of the reversing rear to turn and see who had coughed, but instead she saw them drop their head a little. Reaslising she wasn't going to get a response any time soon she approached the figure. She still wasn't sure who she was dealing with here. Common sense stated that this must be a member of staff, given the scrubs, however the nagging feeling this could be an escaped patient or fugitive could not be cleared from Arizona's mind.

Summoning up an ounce of courage she bent down close and placed her mouth close to their ear. She whispered

'Watcha looking at sport?"

Sport, I mean really, where the hell did that come from?

Her close proximity to the stranger allowed Arizona to take in other details about them. The smell of their perfume mixed with a hint of coconut, which Arizona assumed was shampoo. She sensed a nervousness from the kneeling stranger and despite the waves of anxiousness coming over her felt a sudden need to help, if she could.

After what seemed an eternity the woman mumbled what Arizona first heard as 'sex' but after a clearing the strangers throat was translated to 'sex-ray'.

Yep, sure that made all the sense in the world Arizona thought, straightening her self up a little.

Deciding she was now dealing with a person with obvious mental deficit she decided she needed to sound a little more assertive.

"Are you quite alright down there?"

'Mary Poppins would have been proud' as her mum would often tease her. As a world class attending she felt no shame in adopting some nannying skills from someone 'who was practically perfect in every way'.

Mary Poppins or not, the sterner note to her voice jolted the still kneeling stranger out of what ever daze they were in.

As if realising she was sharing the supply closet with another person for the first time she snapped her head around to see just who could be interrupting her.

As she turned and looked her eyes rose from black theatre clogs up some very shapely legs also dressed in scrubs. Blue scrubs, navy blue scrubs, 'OH CRAP' another attending. As her mind processed what was turning into possibly the worst morning of the week so far she carried on scanning up the body. 'Nice breasts', oh no Callie this is not the time to be perving on someone. Her horror continued to build as her brown eyes hit some very quizzical blues eyes staring right at her.

Both women paused, neither saying a word.

"Sex -ray, I was hiding from sex-ray"

Yes, Arizona had heard her correctly, and no it did not make any more sense!


End file.
